


Зелье удачи

by TandMfan



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2019 || тексты высокого рейтинга [5]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 12:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17808164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TandMfan/pseuds/TandMfan
Summary: Ньют уже давно не верил, что его мечты смогут воплотиться в реальность.





	Зелье удачи

  
Только бы не остановил. Не сейчас, когда голова кружится от огневиски, а сердце, кажется, вот-вот выпрыгнет из груди.  
  
Только бы ничего не сказал. Не сейчас, когда Ньют утыкается носом в его шею, прижимаясь губами к коже в том месте, где уже не растет борода.   
  
Только бы не оттолкнул. Не сейчас. Потому что Ньют знает наверняка, что второго шанса у него не будет. Он никогда больше не решится.  
  
Дамблдор кладет ладони ему на плечи, но не останавливает, нет, хотя Ньют и слышит, как он шумно втягивает воздух, видимо, собираясь сказать что-то.   
  
Молчи, молчи, пожалуйста, молчи...  
  
Ньют отчаянно шепчет сорванным голосом, дрожащими руками пытаясь развязать Дамблдору галстук, освободить из петель пуговицу на вороте его рубашки.  
  
Пальцы Дамблдора сжимаются на его плечах, но он ничего не говорит, не останавливает, не отталкивает от себя. И Ньют слышит, как сбивается его дыхание и учащается пульс, когда он целует его шею, опускаясь все ниже. Когда прикусывает кожу над ключицей.  
  
Дамблдор ослабляет хватку и теперь это скорее объятие — Ньют готов возносить хвалы всем случайностям этого дня. Он словно выпил не огневиски, а зелье удачи.  
  
Ньют уже давно не верил, что его мечты смогут воплотиться в реальность. Юношеская влюбленность, острое вожделение, долгие ночи, полные фантазий — все это стало привычным фоном жизни. Настолько привычным, что в какой-то момент Ньюту уже начало казаться, что он влюблен в мечту, а не в реального мужчину из плоти и крови. Он придумал его себе. Взгляд, полный нежности. Жадные руки, скользящие по его телу. Сокрушительное, сметающее все барьеры желание в ответ на его собственное.   
  
Может быть, сейчас все это снова лишь его фантазии? Пьяный бред?   
  
Ньют нетерпеливо расстегивает рубашку Дамблдора, целует обнаженную кожу, не слушая и не слыша слова о том, что им, наверно, не стоило бы этого делать. В голосе Дамблдора не отказ, а лишь сомнение. И он гладит Ньюта ладонью по спине, чуть надавливая, прижимая к себе ближе — нет, это не отказ...   
  
Они столкнулись сегодня случайно в министерских коридорах, за разговором и не заметили как оказались в пабе, а потом в небольшой квартирке в Косом переулке, которую Ньют снял пару месяцев назад.   
  
Они пили вместе впервые в жизни, — уже не профессор и ученик, а как равные, — и так много Ньют не пил никогда, даже на войне.  
  
Огневиски поблескивал в стакане, отражая сполохи пламени из камина, но глаза Дамблдора блестели ярче. Или это только казалось?   
  
Ньют сам не понял, в какой момент он сделал шаг. Потом еще один. А потом — как в омут с головой — просто прижал Дамблдора к стене.  
  
Не будь в его крови так много алкоголя, он опять испугался бы посмотреть тому в глаза, снова вздрагивал бы при каждом случайном прикосновении, они просто поговорили бы и разошлись…   
  
Но Ньют решился, и сейчас наслаждается моментом, стягивая с его плеч одежду. Дамблдор сам выпутывается из рукавов, берет лицо Ньюта в свои ладони и внимательно заглядывает в глаза, словно пытаясь увидеть там малейший намек на сомнения. Ньют облизывает губы и кивает — никаких сомнений, никаких преград больше нет.  
  
И Дамблдор целует его в губы так, как будто это он, а не Ньют мечтал об этом всю жизнь — жадно, напористо, влажно. Ньют задыхается от восторга, когда чувствует движение чужого языка у себя во рту.  
  
Вот уже его рубашка летит на пол, а потом и остальная одежда.  
  
И тогда они перестают целоваться.   
  
Ньют, прикусив губу, разглядывает Дамблдора — тот возбужден не меньше, чем Ньют. Его красивый и довольно длинный член чуть покачивается.  
  
Ньют протягивает к нему руку, проводит большим пальцем по уже влажной головке, и Дамблдор хрипло втягивает воздух. Ньют смотрит ему в глаза, продолжая легонько касаться пальцами его члена, изучая, очерчивая вены, а потом берет в ладонь и слегка сжимает.  
  
Дамблдор зажмуривается, откидывает голову назад и толкается в его ладонь.  
  
И это второй раз за вечер, когда Ньюту кажется, что он видит самый сумасшедший сон в своей жизни.  
  
Чтобы вернуть ощущение реальности, он прижимается к Дамблдору ближе, водит рукой по его члену вверх и вниз, утыкается в плечо, и шепчет, впервые называя по имени: «Альбус, Альбус…»   
  
Ньюту хочется сказать ему о том, как он вожделеет, что происходящее превосходит все его смелые фантазии. Несравнимо ни с чем... Но слова замирают в горле вместе со стонами, когда Альбус — да, теперь только так и никак иначе — смыкает свои пальцы на его члене. Они ласкают друг друга в унисон, и Ньют боится, что все это закончится слишком быстро.  
  
Они снова сталкиваются губами, поцелуй выходит более жестким, рваным, несдержанным. Ньют, захлебываясь стоном, прикусывает ему нижнюю губу.   
  
Кровать слишком узкая для них двоих. Ньют падает на нее спиной и тут же приподнимается на локтях. Альбус громко дышит ртом, смотрит на него внимательно, словно что-то обдумывая, а потом усаживается сверху, седлая его бедра. Их члены снова соприкасаются, Альбус берет их разом в ладонь, поглаживает, и Ньют держится из последних сил, по позвоночнику уже пробегает горячая волна.  
  
Ньют вздрагивает пару раз, сжимает кулаки — финал так близок, а он еще не насладился до конца, не насмотрелся, не надышался всем этим мигом, не впитал его каждой клеткой своего тела. Так сладко, но до обидного мало и коротко.  
  
Альбус как будто читает его мысли. Он останавливается, и опустив руку, чуть оттягивает вниз его уже поджавшуюся мошонку — Ньют шумно выдыхает, опускаясь на лопатки.   
  
Альбус нависает над ним, проводит пальцами по груди. Сжимает и поглаживает соски, проводит по животу, и снова возвращается к члену.  
  
Ньют удивленно моргает, ощутив, прикосновение внезапно влажной и прохладной ладони — он не успел заметить, когда Дамблдор наколдовал смазку.  
  
Альбус приподнимается, чтобы через мгновение опуститься, принимая в себя член Ньюта.  
  
И Ньют перестает дышать.   
  
Альбус опускается медленно-медленно, Ньют смотрит заворожено, как его член постепенно входит в тугое, горячее тело, чувствует, как сжимаются вокруг него мышцы. И когда Дамблдор усаживается на него, Ньют не может удержаться от короткого крика. Это настолько остро и ярко, что Ньют готов заплакать.  
  
Его руки дрожат, когда он проводит по бедрам Альбуса вверх, сжимает его ягодицы, он боится пошевелиться, сделать что-то не так. И Дамблдор начинает двигаться сам, сначала медленно вверх, потом вниз, и постепенно ускоряется, а Ньют лишь сжимает пальцы на его бедрах, и глухо вскрикивает при каждом его движении.   
  
Член Альбуса, все такой же крепкий, покачивается в такт. Ньют берет его в руку, поглаживает, заставляя Альбуса стонать.  
  
Горячая волна снова накатывает, но на этот раз Ньюту не хочется останавливать ее. Дамблдор двигается на нем все быстрее и резче, прогибается в спине, откидывает голову назад, из его горла вырываются рваные хриплые стоны. Его член сочится предсеменем, Ньют ускоряет движения руки и по телу Альбуса проходит судорога.  
  
Он кончает Ньюту на живот, крепко сжимая его член внутри себя, Ньют инстинктивно двигает бедрами вверх, словно намереваясь проткнуть Альбуса насквозь.   
  
Тело будто прошибает заклинаниями или током — Ньют сам не понимает, на что это больше похоже — оргазм сотрясает его. Под закрытыми глазами расцветают яркие красные и синие пятна.   
  
Альбус аккуратно сползает с него, падает рядом — кровать уже не кажется такой узкой, вероятно, он снова применил заклинание.   
  
Их пальцы переплетаются.  
  
Ньют так и не открывает глаза и не может еще отдышаться, слышит рядом сорванное дыхание Альбуса, не видит, но чувствует, как тот улыбается, касаясь губами его плеча — и ощущение абсолютного кристального восторга захлестывает Ньюта с головой.   
  
Наверное, только в этот момент он по-настоящему верит, что не спит. 


End file.
